A cam phaser is a device operable to selectively create a variable rotational offset between a camshaft and a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. The degree of rotational offset created by the cam phaser enables the operating characteristics of the internal combustion engine to be tuned for specific performance requirements. The operation of the cam phaser is typically facilitated by providing pressurized oil to the cam phaser.